He's In My Head
by joey the ripper
Summary: "It was horrible, I had to do whatever he wanted, it was worse than Tank." Gosalyn's about to find that one out for herself. The possible mental argument between Flarg and Gosalyn in those few brief moments in Battle of the Brainteasers.


**_Disclaimer:_**I own nothing.

**_Summary:_** "It was horrible, I had to do whatever he wanted, it was worse than Tank." Gosalyn's about to find that one out for herself. The possible Flarg and Gosalyn's mental argument in those few brief moments in Battle of the Brainteasers.

**The Alien's In My Head**

Flarg slipped in through the doors, looking around for his two guards, the door was kicked open behind him and before he could react he was knocked into the wall.

'Hold it right there alien slime!'

Flarg felt himself slide down the wall onto the floor.

'Time for a hay-fever attack, toss 'em the pepper bob, Honker!'

He picked himself up and forcing off the confusion observed the two children, certainly the boy had brains, but the girl was the nuisance. Having decided on his new host he leapt up from the floor as Honker tried prying the container lid off.

"Hello _Gosalyn."_ Her mind rebelled, instinctive hands reached up to pry him off. "Uh uh uh." He easily slipped through her defences and took over.

'The lid is stuck! Use the pepper shakers!'

Flarg rose an eyebrow. 'No... I don't _really_ think that will be necessary!'

Gosalyn's recent memory held a thought, a smugness about his retreat and the children's conversation calling him a _Mega-Wimp._

He riled up in anger and turned to the boy, glaring at him, as he had expected the boy ran away. 'Who's the Mega-wimp now!' He announced smugly, laughing loudly at the two children's pathetic efforts and leaping into the air enjoying his victory.

Feeling the fitness in the young girl's body he looked to his two guards. 'Report!'

'You're just in time for the missile launch, Sir.' Barada said turning back to the control panel.

'Indeed?' Flarg walked over calmly.

His evil enjoyment of his latest plan was enhanced even further by the girls vain efforts to regain control, panicked and still intent to stop him.

'Excellent.' He gazed at the screen. "Easy _Gosalyn._.. there's no use in fighting me." The words had the opposite effect on her. "You're certainly determined, but I've had _difficult_ hosts before, child." The struggle stopped and he observed her thinking up another method, thoughts stewed up in her mind, memories of monster movies that she had watched, memories of how each one worked.

The display of thoughts was intriguing to him, letting her remain conscious while he controlled her he was able to see her thought processes, strange memories of black and white movie monsters, brains in pools of slime dragging themselves along the ground towards terrified people by their slimy sea-urchinlike tentacles, latching their tentacles onto their victims and attaching themselves to the people's brains to feed on them, he felt vaguely insulted by her comparison between the two, but her thoughts kept on stewing beneath him moving to the way that they had been thwarted.

Not satisfied with merely watching her thoughts, Flarg went into her mind, her memories being brought up fully at his command one by one, the fight between them ended by his curiosity for what else lurked within her mind. "My my, what an interesting creature you are." He concluded to her. "Yes, but there's more..."

'Uh um... Stop it! Er right there!' Flarg rolled his eyes in annoyance as the girl's fight returned in a wave bringing along with it annoying emotion that was full of extra hope, so much for seeing the rest of what was in her mind. 'Please...'

Flarg forced the girl's mind back under his control. 'Oh not again!' Flarg said in a bored voice, raising an eyebrow and turning to gaze at the boy. 'If you're hoping to be my host, you're out of luck.' He said. 'I like _this_ body _better_, it has more _backbone._' He said knowing it was a tender spot with the boy's confidence.

'That's alright.' Honker said barely missing a beat. 'I just brought a snack for Nikto, here!'

Flarg saw the pepper container fly through the air and Nikto caught it.

'Huh? Oh boy! Aluminum!' Nikto said raising it to his mouth.

'Don't!' Flarg yelled, but too late, Nikto had already bitten down into the container and it exploded under the force sending the contents out onto all three of them.

The girls sinuses started tickling and he had to breathe hard to try and compensate, coming out with the first. 'Ah!' The girl cheered internally and Flarg had to take another deep breath, coming out with the second. 'Ah!' "I'll be back, kid!" He vowed to her as he came out with the third. 'Ah!' There was no use in trying to control it, no hope in keeping hold, out came the final. 'Achoo!' And he was thrown up into the air along with the others.

He soared down dazed but angry, landing in the boys backpack with the others and the flap was closed after them.

_A/n: Oo, the evil intellect that is Flarg... the Zombie Slayer's Spirit that is Gosalyn... Muh ha ha! The evil combination of the two into this was really quite enjoyable I must say. And now... I leave you to consider yourselves happy that Flarg is not your date to the Melbourne Cup this year. Sleep tight "Terrans."_


End file.
